


Quality Literature

by mihashiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, or: undyne finds alphys' fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne finds Alphys' dark, horrible secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Literature

**Author's Note:**

> alphys canonly writes fanfiction of her and undyne "sharing a domestic life"

Undyne blew a raspberry with her tongue, bored out of her mind. She and Alphys were SUPPOSED to watch anime together today, but Alphys was downstairs, trying to choose the perfect anime dvd. Undyne honestly didn't care about the anime they watched, as long as there was lots of fighting, but Alphys was very picky. Undyne didn't actually mind it- but she was taking soooo loooong.  


Undyne's eyes wandered around the room, trying to find something to occupy herself with. They stopped over a book on a table near her- perfect. She reached over and grabbed the book, but noticed something... odd about it. 

"Why is my name on here...." She mumbled to herself. _Maybe its a gift?_

Undyne flipped open the book, skimming and then stoping short when she realized what the writing said.

_ I awake next to Undyne. Her eyes are heavy with sleep but she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. "Honey," I whisper, "Go back to sleep, I'll make you breakfast today."  _

Undyne covered her mouth, breaking into giggles. 

Alphys chose that moment to skip back into the room. "I finally decided! We're going to watch-"

“Oh my gosh, did you seriously write fanfiction of us??!”

Alphys froze, and her eyes grew wide. 

“N-no!!!! Noooo!!!! I just.... please give that to me, I need to burn it,” she said, running up to Undyne and attempting to grab the book.

Undyne raised the book out of her reach. “Not on your life, this is the best thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“Noooo..... Undyne!!! G-give it back!!” Alphys tried to jump, but she didn't even come close to reaching it. 

Undyne began to read some of it, in a loud, annoying falsetto.“ _I pick up my fork and begin eating. “Dear, the neighbors have been complaining you’re too loud again.” “Oh?” Undyne sets down the newspaper. “Oh right, I almost forgot. I don’t care.” She cackles. I am consumed with lust.  
_ OH my gosh Alphys, this is golden. You got me pegged.” 

“EEEHEHEHHHGGGGEEEeeee,,,,,” Alphys shrieked. 

_ “We argue over who cleans the dishes. It’s very romantic. We decide to do it together because we don’t want to be apart.”  _

“GIVE IT BACK,,” 

_“Hello Alphys, I am home from being strong and beautiful. How was science?” Undyne says. “Welcome home Undyne! Science was great. Would you like dinner? A bath? Or maybe.... you want me?” I slide my labcoat to revel_ \- Did. did you seriously write porn.” 

“Y-y- no???? M-maybe??? I mean no??? Give it back???” 

_“I moan softly and tilt my head, exposing my neck so Undyne has better access_ \- Getting pretty spicy in here Alphys ahahaha-” 

“Why me.....” Alphys falls to the floor, defeated. “I’m s-so embarrassed,,,,,this is the w-worst day of my life....” 

Undyne crouches down next to Alphys. “Hey, its no big deal-” She reaches out to touch Alphys’ shoulder. 

Alphys swats away Undyne’s hand and glared at her. “Yes it IS!!! N-now you h-hate me and- and you’ll w-want to break up a-and-and-" She looked like she was about to cry. Undyne felt like shit. 

“I- I’m sorry Alphys,” She said, “I didn’t realize it would upset you that much. I was just trying to tease you....” 

Alphys sniffled, looking away. 

“A-and! I don’t hate you!! I could never hate you!”

“Really. Not even after I write about something that **_disgusting_** and-” 

Undyne shook her head. “It’s not! Its super cute!! And you’re acting like I haven’t had those thoughts either. Which I have.” 

“You- you have?” Alphys looked a bit better. She sat up. Undyne sighed in relief. 

“Of course! I’m not going to half-ass a relationship! You think I don’t want to live happily ever after? This isn't just some fling, Alphys. I really love you!!" 

“Oh!” Alphys smiled and stared at her lap, blushing. Undyne felt her own face heat up in response. _So cute._

Alphys kissed Undyne, smiling. “I-i’m glad you l-love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> im not very confident about my writing at ALL so thank you guys soooo much for all the nice comments on my other works ^^


End file.
